The Last Straw
by Anonymity is crucial
Summary: AU to the first movie. I'm not giving anything away except two deaths take place. Warning: May cause slight mauling to the heart. Currently a one-shot, unless you guys want me to write another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea showed up and would not leave, I am sorry for any heartbreak caused, it was not intended it hurts me just as much.**

"_WHY IS EVERYONE SO F#%&$! BLIND," he cried to the gods above. He sits, crouched to the ground, on his knees, covered in dirt and dust, filthy as a barn animal. After the years of torment from the others, even his father, he was done. Fifteen years was enough to make anyone want to burst. He hadn't showed a single sign of distress. Not until now at least._

_He had finally had all he wanted in life. his father's love, a best friend, everyone's praise, all until yesterday. It was his big day, the day he would prove he was one of them, only, he didn't want to anymore. He had found a friend in the place he would have never expected. The best friend and closest companion anyone could ask for._

_His father sent him in the arena. He would finally prove that they were all wrong. His friend and others like him were not as it seemed. They were only defending themselves. As soon as his challenge was released, his mind was filled with ideas and how everything would change._

_He sits in the dirt near the ever bright blue pond. Face in hands, hot tears spilling from his once bright, now dull with pain and sadness, eyes. The object of his choosing laying next to him. It shines and gleams in the sunlight. Everything was wretched away from him in that one fateful day._

_Everything went wrong. His father disturb his concentration, disrupted what he was doing and nearly cost him his life. No one had ever met his friend, how would he survive, he can't take care of himself, he thought as he was pinned to the ground. No one was coming to save him. They were cheering the dragon on. I mean, who would want the runt to live? That's when his friend came to save him. The two wrestled and his friend defended him, forcing the attacker off._

"_Go, get out of here," the boy cried, shoving his friend, who still stood guard. "Please go." The friend remained stubborn as the boy's tormentors spilled in the arena and rushed the friend. His father with them. Shouting and yelling came the people, rushing his friend. The friend fought hard until struck down by a flying axe. And who threw that axe? The boy's father was who. "NOOOO," screeched the child as he struggled to get to the ever still figure on the ground. He threw himself over the shape and would not let go. No movement came from the prone figure. His father pried him off and threw him to the dirt like a disowned pet._

"_You're no son of mine," his father cried and turned his back against him for the last time. The boy felt the tears. He shuffled up and sprinted off, getting jostled by the bigger, stronger and taller people. He was shoved and tossed aside like a piece of trash. Running to his house, he slammed the door, ran to his room, grabbed his choice tool and sprinted away to his sanctuary._

_He picked up the small dagger that he had just so happened to coat in a dragon's venom before for more of an attack advantage. He lifted the dagger, with two hands, and brought it before his heart. His heart, yes, still beating, but barely for it had been shattered the second that his father, the Chief, and struck down his best friend. He was a traitor for befriending a NIght Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and throwing his lot in with the rest of the dragon species. Now his one and only friend was dead by the hand of his father. Up went the blade before gravity brought it down, hitting its target, and not failing to do its job. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third slumped down to the dirt where he belonged, never having to suffer the torment of the villagers again._

At the gates of Valhalla showed a large, black, scaly creature. It bounded to the newcomer and pounced on him. Letting him up, they both walked, hand on cool scaly head, through the gates, and into a pain free life. The light all but blinding as the pearly gates swung shut, welcoming the friends into Heaven.

**I am so frickin' sorry. I had to, idea in my head, trouble sleeping, wouldn't leave, I'm sorry. I cried a tad bit because I was watching the scene in my head. I could picture Toothless just greeting Hiccup in Heaven and I all but let out a sob. To all of you who are following my other stories, sorry for not finishing them, I just have no idea where to go with them. This is a one-shot, unless you want another chapter where the village finds his body and realizes the extent of their actions.**

**-AIC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. This chapter is Stoick's reaction to the death of the heir. Have fun reading it and please review!**

It was a day before they noticed Hiccup was missing. Stoick had taken to mounting the Night Fury's head above the door. It's jaw was hanging open, showing it's retractable munchers and it's eyes frozen in a state that one could only describe as shock and anger as well as a hint of betrayal. Stoick now dawned a cloak made of the Night Fury's toughened skin and pelt, the rest of the body thrown away for scraps. Stoick was proud of his achievements and didn't even notice his only son was missing. He was busy celebrating the death of the one and only Night Fury that he had ever come close to lay eyes on.

The next day, Stoick got up and went to wake Hiccup. The bed wasn't even slept in. This wasn't necessarily a new thing so Stoick went to the forge to look for his son there, because he often spent the night there if he was caught up in one of his projects.

"Gobber," the chief called to his best friend.

"Aye, Stoick, what can I do for ya," Gobber asked his chief. He looked a bit frazzled. "Chiefing not a breeze anymore Stoick?"

"Is Hiccup here?" Gobber cocked his head before shaking it.

"Haven't seen the boy since you disowned him the day you killed that damn Night Fury." Stoick looked to the ground in shame. He had disowned his son. Together the two friends searched the village and then called upon a search party to find the missing heir. It was nearly night before they found him.

"CHIEF," called a young girl the same age as Hiccup. She wore her long blonde hair in a single french braid. Her axe dropped in the sand as she sat crouched over an unmoving body. The other teens stood around, eyes wide in horror and shock, and tongue's tied for there was no words to be said. One of them, well at least another teen in the village, lay on the ground, a dagger sticking out of his chest. His eyes shut and a small smile on his face. His features showed that of someone who had gone willingly and easily into the light or darkness of whatever.

Stoick ran as fast as he could, hopping a shield that had been wedged quite effectively between two boulders. He skidded to a halt next to Astrid and the unmoving body. The teen had tears leaking from her eyes as she stood up and let the chief take her place. The search party gathered around the grief ridden chief and the pale body of his son, correction, _former_ son. As of yesterday, he was no longer the chief's son. Stoick had disowned his only heir, leaving him to choose his successor.

"Hiccup," Stoick cried softly as he brushed the bangs from Hiccup's cold forehead. He looked peaceful, almost like he was just asleep, except that the dagger penetrating in his chest was no help to that image. "Oh son, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

_Hiccup watched his body from the clouds. Toothless sat beside him whimpering and nudging his friend. "It's okay bud, I just, I need to see what they'll think." Only as soon as he did, Hiccup was shocked and taken aback._

_He watched as the great Astrid Hofferson wept over his still body, he watched the villagers and other teens bow their head in respect and loss. The teens were silent and even some sniffles were heard and tears seen. What shocked Hiccup the most as he watched the funeral procession carry his body from the cove was his father. Stoick was well stoic. He stayed stone faced and calm, but as soon as he was in the village went into his house and cried. Hiccup watched with sadness and despair clawing at his heart. _

"_What did I do bud," Hiccup questioned his best friend. Toothless just huffed and whined in sympathy for his worried rider. "I have an idea, will you come with me?" Toothless hopped up and jumped around like a hatchling, panting and warbling in glee. Hiccup smiled and laughed a little, before he called out to the sky._

"_I must tie some loose ends together before the gates close on me forever, please let me say goodbye." Some how, the gods must have seen his plights and opened the shining gates, allowing Hiccup and Toothless' spirits through. They lept from cloud to cloud until they reached the Haddock household. They drifted through and Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow because he was stubbornly growling at everything. Hiccup reached where his father sat crying and called to him, Toothless sitting nicely next to him, pupils dilated in playfulness and kindness._

"_Dad," Hiccup called and his dad lifted his head and slowly turned to where Hiccup stood in the house._

"_Son," Stoick breathed in relief. It was all a dream. His son was alive and well. Stoick got up to rush and hug his son when Hiccup held up a hand in a signal to stop. That's when he heard the growl and saw the Night Fury in a defensive pose. Hiccup scratched his head and cooed, waiting for Toothless to chill out before he continued. "YOU," Stoick cried at the beast and flung his axe at it. It went straight through, making both of the apparitions waver and rippled like water. Despite it going through them, Toothless and Hiccup both cried out/yelped when it happened and they faded in and out before becoming more of less solid. "What," Stoick said before sitting back in his chair, still staring at his son and the dragon._

"_Dad, I watched myself, well, my body at least, for the whole day, I was watching you too. You were flaunting the fact you killed my one and only friend in front of me and then disowned me. You seemed to have forgotten about the disowned thing and the shame and disappointment when you saw me, or my body, lying there in the cove."_

"_I'm sorry Hiccup, we will find who killed you and get revenge." It had looked as if someone had stabbed him and ran despite the lack of footprints._

"_Well, you found him," Hiccup said and held his arms out. "You killed the one person who took me for who I was. He didn't care that I wasn't a viking, in fact, he was ecstatic that I wasn't one of you. You guys kill them."_

"_They've killed hundreds of us," Stoick cried in shock._

"_AND WE"VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM," Hiccup screamed at his father and disappeared for a moment. Toothless circled where Hiccup was just seconds before and whimpered._

"_This is all your fault dragon, you caused my son to die."_

"_Dad, you were the one who killed him. If you had let him live, I could have stopped the raids and life could have gotten so much better. It's not your fault alone though. I had dealt with near ten years of torment from everyone in the village. Including myself." Toothless whined at his riders willingness to share. Hiccup collapsed and crossed his legs. Toothless curled up next to him and put his head in his lap. Hiccup stroked his friend's muzzle and smiled when Toothless purred and sighed contently. Stoick watched in realization at how close the two really were._

"_My time's up. I tied the knots that I left frayed and said goodbye. Just sink my body in the ocean if you want. I mean, I'm not a viking, in fact, I'm more dragon than viking." Toothless nodded and roared in agreement. Hiccup looked his father dead in the eye for one final time before walking out through the door, literally._

_Hiccup let out the breath he had been holding before feeling the pull. He welcomed it with content and Toothless followed close behind. Together, for the final time, they walked through the gates of Valhalla, never to leave again._

Stoick shot awake and blinked his eyes. It was nearly midnight and his nap was interrupted by the knock at the door. It was time to launch Hiccup's pyre. No matter if Hiccup said to just sink his body in the ocean, he was get a proper viking funeral. After all, he was the most viking of them all.

"My son was not like us. He was scrawny and a sickly child. We mocked him and tormented him. We made his life a living hell. Some how though, somehow, he made it through fifteen years and should have lived for more. The other day, after killing the Night Fury that my son had called his best friend, his _only_ friend, I had disowned him, leaving him with no one. That's when he ki…," Stoick stopped his speech to find his footing again. "Before killing himself with the dagger that he crafted himself. My son came to me in the form of a spirit and told me that he was happy and pain free where he is. He has his best friend by his side. He also said to just sink his body in the ocean instead of give him a proper viking funeral, but I don't agree. He said he's more dragon than viking, and that I can see more of, but he still is one of us. My son is the most viking of any of us because he was able to do the impossible. He tamed and befriended a Night Fury, he survived his whole life all while being tormented and treated like a piece of yak manure, he killed himself. Killed oneself may be an act of cowardice, but it really takes courage to actually commit the deed. To my son, who never gave up and showed us that even a hiccup can be one of the greatest vikings this Archipelago has ever seen. TO HICCUP!"

"TO HICCUP," the villagers cried before releasing the pyre and letting it float out the sea. Stoick picked up his bow and arrow, lit the tip of the arrow on fire, pulled back and let the arrow soar to the ship, alighting it with the orange and red glow of flames. In unison, the other archers pulled and released. No one left the dock until the glow was fully extinguished. Even then, they stayed, watching the night sky.

There, high in the blackened sky, two stars twinkled and shined and lept through the sky, one seemingly chasing the other, until they were no more.

**How's that for an ending! Yay! I have finally finished a story for once in my annoying and disappointing life! I'm so freakin' pumped right now! WOO! Okay, so there's places I can take this and stuff so if you want a sequel then let me know. For now, check out my other stories and see you around!**


End file.
